Christmas Eve
by Lupine Lady
Summary: A little one shot about our favorite Captain and who I imagine to be his leading lady. I am currently working on a back story. Hope you enjoy.


As they made their way back to Evy's apartment it started to snow. Snow on Christmas Eve was always beautiful. Steve couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked as the streetlights made the snow sticking to her hair, her cheeks, and her coat sparkle. Evy was clearly reluctant to let go of Steve's hand as she walked up the steps, and he just couldn't resist pulling her in for a kiss.

They had kissed many times before, but somehow this one was different from the rest. There was a warmth and urgency that hadn't been there before. "I think you should come up and get warm," she whispered against his lips, in a way that made him nervous and excited about what was going to come next. Steve nodded knowing that it was the right time. It was as Tony had said, "When all of the cards are on the table and you still want to be together, it's time to play strip poker." He was slightly annoyed at such a perfect metaphor coming from Tony, but it was true. Evelyn knew about his life before and after the serum. She knew about Bucky and Peggy, about his super hero virgin status, and about how alone he had felt in the modern world before she came, literally, crashing into his life. No one was going to be more perfect than her, and on this snowy New York night, no moment would be more perfect to share his self with the woman he loved.

As soon as her apartment door closed Evy was upon him, unbuttoning his coat and pushing it off his shoulders. She started unwinding her scarf and wriggling out of her own jacket when Steve pulled her in to kiss her again. They let their things fall to the floor, and did their best to kick off their shoes and keep their lips connected, not caring that the melting snow was leaving puddles on the carpet.

Evy began working on the buttons of Steve's shirt as she pushed him in the direction of her bedroom, and eventually down on the bed. She kissed down his neck and his chest she undid each button, lingering slightly on each new, warm, soft bit of skin exposed. Steve thought he had died and gone to heaven when she was working her way across his stomach, and knew he had to do something before it actually happened.

When Steve pulled Evy up so she was straddling his waist, he started pulling up the hem of her sweater. Suddenly Evy stiffened, and concern flashed across Steve's face. "You're so perfect. I just don't want you to be disappointed," she said quietly. Steve gently pulled the sweater over her head and then ran his hands down the length of her torso, admiring her pale, creamy skin. "Everything about you is so beautiful, how could I ever be disappointed?"

His words were so matter of fact that Evy couldn't find a way to argue. She simply smiled and reached around her back to unhook her bra. Steve looked on in awe as she bared herself to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, turning them over on the bed so he could give her the same treatment she had given him earlier. Starting just below her ear, Steve gently pressed kisses into her heated skin until he came to her breasts. The skin was soft and smooth against his lips as he brought a hand up to caress the nipple his mouth was neglecting.

Sweet sighs and moans began to fill the air as Steve began to suckle first one breast, then the other. He continued his path down across her silky skin, until he reached his most daunting task yet. Steve took a deep breath as he undid the button on Evy's jeans and started to pull them down. Evy raised her hips to help him get her pants off. She kicked off her underwear too, and suddenly there she was. Her naked body was there all for him. Only for him.

"I have no idea what to do now," Steve admitted without really realizing the words coming out of his mouth. Evy smiled sweetly and patted the bed next to her. "I'll help you," she purred into his ear as he situated his body close to hers, "But first these have to go." She tugged at the button of his jeans, and didn't stop until he was as bare as she was. Evy then grabbed his hand and guided between her thighs. Steve was surprised at how wet and warm she was, but let her show him exactly what she wanted from him.

Evy guided two of his fingers to her entrance, and gasped in pleasure as he pushed them in. Steve knew enough to thrust his fingers in and out, but she showed him to grind the heel of his hand against her clitoris. Soon she let her hands fall away from his, reaching up to stimulate her breasts. She wasn't expecting him to lower his lips back to her nipple, and let out a moan louder than either of them expected.

Steve was an excellent student, and Evy felt he needed rewarding. He was hardly able to continue pleasuring her when he felt her hand caressing his stiff, swollen member. It had been enough of a distraction up to this point, but now Steve couldn't concentrate on anything but her hand running up and down his length.

"Evy, if we don't do this now I think I might explode," Steve panted. Evy giggled and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, "Steve, there is nothing I want more than you inside me." At that she wrapped her legs around his waist, positioning him at her entrance. With her guidance Steve slowly pushed into the tight, wet, heat of her center. He knew he was wrong when he thought he had been in heaven before, because nothing in his life had been as beautifully blissful as this moment.

Steve began thrusting into Evy, one hand buried in her black hair the other around her waist, and her hips met him each and every time. He quickly realized why he had spent so much time pleasuring her before. He knew we wouldn't be able to last very long, but he didn't think she would either. Evy was breathlessly chanting his name like a prayer, arching her body to be closer to him. "Steve, oh God, Steve. I'm gonna come," she squealed, clutching his shoulders as if her life depended on it.

As Evy's body began to quiver with her impending climax, Steve knew he was done for. He pressed his forehead against hers as she came, her core clenching around him, and he moaned her name as he spilled his seed deep within her walls.

Evy gave a little cry at the loss of Steve when he pulled out. He quickly drew her body back to him, relishing the way her curves molded to him, leaving no space between them. "I love you, Evy," he whispered to her, "And I always will." All she did was smile, placing a chaste kiss over her heart, and Steve knew he had found the woman he would be with for the rest of his life.


End file.
